


The Groom's First Bride

by Keys54321



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Crush, F/M, How Eddie became a Serial Killer, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys54321/pseuds/Keys54321
Summary: Many who played or researched the game (Outlast Whistleblower) knows Eddie Gluskin had a tragic childhood though there wasn't an explanation given to why he became a serial killer targeting women and castrating them before he went to the asylum in Mount Massive where he became even more insane and seeking to make his 'perfect bride' even if he have to kill for it, literally. That made me think, what if he met someone and they grew a two-sided attachment the seems like it was flourishing until something terrible happened which made him try to salvage his dreams with that woman who was 'meant to be his bride.'





	1. Chapter 1

    "Morgan Read, you seem to have some issues even before you came here, don't worry despite the collateral damage you've caused we are still willing to provide yo services to help you,"

"Eh-Hahahaha, help my ass. Stop giving me your bullcrap lies you pull out your god damn gape hole. But I guess it doesn't matter cause regardless madness that is culminated here will bring many of you to your doom."

"Please give Mr. Read some anesthetic while you at it."

*WHACK* 

**Archie POV**

I've told them the truth. I've told them the truth numerous of times but they would not listen. They ignore my warning, they had to look for other information from me while they were giving me 'treatments,' so many 'treatments.' 'These treatments can be pretty intensive that they seem to be beating you with a damn point.  Oh, the many times they deeply cut into me, they really leave a mark. So many medications they have me on, maybe too many since I sometimes whined up on the floor, shivering, with vomit exceeding from my mouth until I fall into a delusion and wake up with a lot of machines attached to me and my stomach feel so clenched that it would collapse on itself. Actually being on the ground sometimes in your fluids was common, same with getting some regular sessions of therapy and receiving medication and being exposed to machines have some interesting effects.

Effects that can make it hard to not feel agitated. Then again my fellow colleagues make it a challenge to get some shut-eye since not a night are there not the sounds of screams, growls, begging, banging and nonsensical rants. Though the employees won't allow their 'patients' to die from sleep depravity, starvation or suicide. They find that too good of a way to go. They want to continue to use their animals until they are ABSOLUTELY sure their test subjects are no longer viable for any god damn experiment or when they decide to sell human parts away for extra cash or die from 'other activities.'

Mount Massive Asylum:

  * Playgrounds for the sadistic rich and willing complaints
  * Large laboratory with no boundaries of what's too far
  * Resident of abominations and atrocities



Atrocities that eventually collapsed in on whatever is within the vacinity. The once cocky ass guards and madmen became more on edge over the weeks. Things are getting more and more chaotic. Now the tables have turned, many of Murkoffs' employees that didn't escape in time whined up becoming the hunted. Well, death, pain, and fear here are now indiscriminate. I can willing go in and out of the cells and blocks but  I'm not out of this madhouse. I still have unfinished business here. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

[January 5, 2012]

  "Grouchieee" a woman said sing-song, "Investor Grounchieee. Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

[Groan] " Ugh, god damn it,"

"Speaking of that, I got you some in a breakfast sandwich. Also got you coffee, strong, extra large, and piping hot,"

"Thank you. Fuck, my neck,"

 "That's what you get for burning yourself up. How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"I dunno, nor do I really care,"

"You should, you may end up killing yourself the way your letting things go. You're almost as obsessive and neglectful of yourself as your brother."

"Speaking of, I should probably check on him, he's been awake longer."

She reaches out her hand and slide it on his shoulder, "Ask a coworker to give us a lift to your place,"

"I can drive,"

"Yeah no, not with the overtime you did. You may as well have me behind the wheels," tapping on her sunglasses.

"Fine," Archie reluctantly obliged.

In the vehicle, he leaned on the window and drifted into a slumber

[Winter 1994]

    *click* (flash of light)

    Ugh

    *Cough* *cough* *cough*

    "Sorry,"

    "You're waking up this early?" Dawn weakly mumbled.

    "I'm just preparing before Mitch and I go out," Emma said.

    "When are you coming back?"

    "Maybe in a few hours, hopefully. Please go back to sleep so you can eventually be rid of your fever. Hm, I think you should get another spoon of medicine by now."

    He wrinkled his nose in disgust but reluctantly took the 'grape' flavored syrup. She gave him a bottle of water to wash away the aftertaste and adjusted the blankets on her brothers.

    She turned the nob, pushed it open, and stuck her head out. Loud snores rumbled across the hallway.

    She went into the living room to dispose of some bottles and clean around the small table and couch. She went outside to wipe the windows, hood, and roof of truck along with shake the tarp then secure it back. Minutes after she finished Mitch came out begrudgingly, put in the keys and drove off. Mitch was dropped Emma at a strip mall's convenient store then drove a two blocks away. While there she decided to ask manager if there was an opening for a position.

    "I'm sorry, we don't have any at the moment," is the response she received.

    She said thank you, and then got a shopping basket. Emma frequented to the store so she didn't have to get a lot of food or products.

    Shortly after she came back outside she heard her former boss, Gracie Finch, and a man that put her in awe. He wore fine clothes, have slacked jet-black hair, and stood taller and stronger than anyone she had ever met. Emma was intimidated, but also felt something else that made her pulse race to a very intensive degree. She followed two to albeit at a distance until they went into the building she uses to work. She looked inside, still not accustomed to the changes that were made over the past few months. A domain that had caramel-colored selves filled books and bean bags leisurely laid around on the floor became empty then made to contain an extravagant interior full of lavish decorations, handsome suits and beautiful dresses. Emma was semi-lost in thought until she was scared into a mode of flight by the sight of two pale blue eyes that caught her near the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

    "Emma, your back,"

    "Hello Dawny," Emma said before quickly closing the door, "So what did you do today?"

    "I played Operation with Archie then he decided to read his comics,"

    "Let me guess, batman," Emma said.

    Emma came over the couch, dropped a large tissue paper full of popcorn, and slumped him, heavily leaning in a hug.

    "Siiisss,"

    "The world greatest detective going is after his madman nemesis I see,"

**Archie POV**

Having a hard time doing so. I can go practically anywhere but if caught in the wrong place at the wrong time a do wrong move, an agonizing death would be guaranteed. I knew that would happen which is why I decided be 'acquainted' with Father Martin. After Murkoff took away any non'experimented' activities such as sports, reading, television, sewing and art, he held what little he could, faith. His voice could cause others to go silent within the ward but in a manner that was gentle and reassuring, contrasting from the threats, taunting, interrogation, incoherent sounds or other shit that many other beings in Mount Massive Asylum would make. 

A small senile old man who managed make to many lunatics would look up to him as a significant figure in their miserable existence, therefore somewhat follow his instructions. We turned the domain into an area that further disoriented those who are not use to the results from the god forsaken 'experiments'. When the heavy artillery came in, they practically didn't hesitate to waste their bullets to try to out a few variants, despite having a hell lot more to worry about, though now they don't since their all good as fucking dead.

I do think that there may be more of Murkoff's men to who will come here, but they are sure taking a generous amount of time to get their asses here to wipe out the evidence. Then again, the reinforcements came from the employee's campuses not far from the asylum so even if they were suspicious from not receiving any recent reports, it would take them a large period of time for them to get some pretty good gun power to deal with the mess they made. There is also someone purposely jamming transmissions, it must be Jeremy. The fucking douchebag lost his marbles like a brat who doesn't get his way.

Despite that there's no signal some of the variants are willing to be staring at a bunch of static or...

    [moving inkblots similar to the screens within the morphogenic engine]    

     "Fuck," he said putting his forehead in his hands.

     'That is what you get you fucking addict,' 

**[Spring 1994]**

    "Hey, get me some water," Mitch demanded, "respond goddammit."

    "Okay, I'm coming with it,"

    "Don't give me sass, "

    "I didn't mean to-"

    "Just shut up," Mitch yelled throwing a beer bottle. 

    He got drenched in response. The siblings went out the house with him pursuit in until he was flopped down the stairs into the ground. He grumbled as he picked himself up, stomped up the porch, back into the house. Mitch washed himself again, then tried to distract himself with alcohol and beer as he does on a regular basis. He was unsuccessful, bothered by the what he saw at the corner of his eye. He walked towards the broken picture frame of the image of him, Archie and Emma when they were closer, picked it up and was lost in his thought.After many minutes passed by he walked towards the broken picture frame of the image of him, Archie and Emma when they were closer, picked it up and was lost in his thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tension, tension,_

_Often going through strain._

_How much is over-extension?_

_How much can I contain?_

_I feel like a lot of things I did was futile._

_A lot of what I did was in vain._

_"Eventually it will lead to something worthwhile."_

_At least that's what I hope to obtain._

_The long-term goals I have seems so agonisingly distant._

_Why does father time have to be so cruel?_

_"Can't there be less pain and more things that are pleasant?"_

_He doesn't give a nice answer to my useless mewl._

_Suffer and endure is what I do almost every single damn day._

_The flavor of that reality is extremely bitter._

_It can be so so overwhelming that my tolerance goes away,_

_And leave the duties I have as a sister._

_Even for a moment that's an awful thing for me to do._

_We were already abandoned,_

_Treated like detested vermin too._

_Why? What happened?_

    'Ugh, you knew what happened,' she thought, though she stared at that last line for minutes.

    *Huff*

    Emma put down her poem, popped a new wad of gum in her mouth, and put her arm over her  cover eyes stared down from an old tree house towards the dress/suit shop across the street. 

    "When are you gonna stop looking down there?" Arch said.

    "I dunno it's hard not to since its always present."

    "I mean the long periods of time you keep leering at that exact fucking block."

     "..."

    'Nearly four months and counting, maybe we should have gone to the library instead,' Archie though before going back to play poker, he quickly lost, "dammit."

_Dear Friend,_

_I fucking hate the multiple barrages of feelings I have now. Frustrated, homesick, just dying to escape from the harsh existence I'm in with my brothers, but I have to restrain myself._

_**Restrain** myself from yelling at a bunch of teens who were bitching about little things: _

_• Not getting to go to a night party because of their parents (who likely did so they don't do something stupid that could get them injured, killed, taken advantage of, or have a fucking kid when their still a fucking kid)._

_•Gossiping about not getting enough "I love you" messages or this or that from their boyfriend or girlfriend or who ever tell they are horny, obsessed, or 'found to be [their] true love.'_

_•Complain how unfair it is that they didn't get it do things they want it have things that are just a bunch of superficial garbage._

_**Restrain**  myself from ripping Lonny's stupid pigtails off her scalp and plunging it deep I'm her throat so I don't have hear her twisted mockery towards my Dawny and make her not dare put her gri_ _my ass hands on him. That is if sh_ _e lives. Yeah that's too much,_ _I just really want her to leave him the fuck alone, maybe b_ _ash some sense into her as well. Drill into her thick skull_   _that just because my baby brother's condition makes him function differently doesn't mean he's a dumbass, he's far from it, unlike her and her creep of a big brother. But I can't teach her, I_   _may get in serious trouble (even after trying to do it nicely) and that's not my job, it's her mommy and daddy's job. A job that they may have a hard time doing with their kids' stubborn asses, if they give a damn._

 _I also had **Restrain** myself from just wanting to chew off Mitch's head the moment I hear the front door unlock again. _ _Actually any sight, smell, hearing or what ever is associated with his presence changes the atmosphere in the house putting us more on edge. It's an uncomfortable brew of stress, anguish, and tension. I just try to get the day over. I just try to finish our dinner, get all of  of us fed, finish cleaning the kitchen so that Dawny, Archie and I can be at least separated from him in our room but no, it didn't went that way. Just a single stupid giant outburst over small words and a glass if water. Outbursts after, I dunno the hay that breaks the camels back, small stupid things, both?  I guess I shouldn't give a damn since changes for the better is not there with a man who deals with craps and continues to do so 24/7 instead of just at his work or elsewhere like he use to. Then again there is hardly any other dumping grounds for his outrages_ _that wouldn't wind up getting him banned from a place, fired from his job, get cuffed by the cops or dead in a ditch._

    "Emma," Dawn said.

    "Yes Dawny, what is it?"

    *stomach grumbles*

     "Would you like take out today instead?" Emma asked.

    He shook his head before pulling out one of their stashed from a hollow in a branch

    'Better than nothing,' Emma thought before she and Archie came closer to Dawny to snack on the chips as well.

    *Sigh*

    "I guess we should get back home before it gets dark, maybe check if Jay finished up his shift, so he can come with us part way,"

    "Kay,"


End file.
